Enchantress
Enchantress was an ancient and inter-dimensional mystical being, who possessed the body of June Moone. Initially under Amanda Waller's control, Enchantress was viewed as one of the candidates for Suicide Squad membership, but the malevolent witch swiftly escaped, freeing her brother Incubus and attempting to take over Earth with their combined mystical powers. In the end, however, Enchantress and her brother are killed by the combined efforts of the Squad and military''DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League'' Biography Early Life Enchantres entered this world in 4357 B.C. , more than a millennia prior to the War of the Gods. Due to their incredible power, Enchantress and her brother Incubus were worshiped as gods by ancient humans of Pre-Columbian South America, but were ultimately betrayed by her subjects and somehow defeated and sealed away into containers, which, in turn, were placed inside a tomb of Tres Osos Caves for millennia. Reawakening Archaeologist Dr. June Moone was exploring a site along the long overgrown Tres Osos Caves in the north-central highlands of Peru when she fell down a shaft into a cavern containing a tomb. A doll-shaped container which held the witch caught her eye and called to her, making her release the spirit of the ancient deity. The spirit then possesses June's body, inhabiting her normal self until she says the word "Enchantress", upon which her normal consciousness is overtaken by the ancient spirit inside. becoming Enchantress.]] It is not long before she comes to the attention of Amanda Waller during her search for metahumans for the United States government. She sends her subordinate Colonel Rick Flag to apprehend her and watch over June. Not before long June and Rick fall in love, fulfilling Waller's intention to attain leverage over the both of them. Meanwhile, Waller sends people to locate the tomb in which June was possessed and find the spirit's "heart", the only thing capable of controlling it. Once in Waller's possession, she has the power to control the Enchantress. When Waller approaches the government for approval to form the Suicide Squad, June accompanies her for the purpose of turning herself into the Enchantress in front of the committee to convince the members of the use of harnessing criminals and metahumans for military purposes. She uses her teleportation abilities to warp to Iran and obtain a highly sought-after file containing the Iranian nuclear arsenal inventory as a gift to impress the otherwise terrified staff. Waller is then given their authorization. Betraying Waller and demise Soon after, June transforms into the Enchantress during her sleep while in Midway City. She teleports away to Waller's room and opens another vial, which contains the spirit of her brother Incubus. She goes to Midway City and incapacitates a man, Gerard Davis, in the subway for Incubus to use as a host once she releases him. She tells him to wait and build up his powers. When the time came, Incubus attacked the Midway City subway, absorbing many people to restore his true form and destroying trains. The efforts of the US military and local police to "contain" him failed dramatically, with the first responders were wiped out by Incubus' tentacles. Waller then sends June Moone and Rick Flag to destroy Incubus, but the attempt turns into an opportunity for Enchantress to escape and join her brother instead. Although without her heart, and thus unable to bring the full extent of her powers to bear, Enchantress is saved from an apparent death under Waller's hands and is restored to her more "healthy" form by her brother sharing his power with her. She is then more than capable enough to begin creating her army and an extremely powerful mystical superweapon. While Incubus continues to wreak havoc in the city and destroy the military's attacks against them, he also contributes to the superweapon by lifting the wreckage of buildings and destroyed military equipment to the "ring" now hovering above Midway City. The military is soon forced to evacuate and call up the rest of the Suicide Squad against this new threat. Her monstrous Eyes of the Adversary minions (created by converting humans in Midway City) minions capture Amanda Waller, whom Enchantress attaches to her superweapon, in order to destroy the armies and weapons of the modern world. Without resistance, she would be able to takeover the world again. .]] Once the Suicide Squad arrives, Enchantress attempts to convince them to ally themselves with her to be granted their desires. She compounds her offer with telepathic visions placed into the minds of Rick Flag, Harley Quinn, Deadshot, and El Diablo, but Diablo is able to power through his vision, having come to terms with his accidental murder of his family. Surprised at Diablo's exceptional mental fortitude, Enchantress calls upon Incubus to force the Squad to bow to her. Enchantress watched as El Diablo transformed into a huge flaming avatar to battle her brother. Then, Rick Flag had the bomb she abandoned earlier detonate, killing both Diablo and incubus. Somewhat weakened without her brother, a devastated Enchantress reverts to her more ashy previous form, in order to defeat the group herself. While the Squad was initially able to somewhat hold their own against the witch, Enchantress ultimately tired of their resistance and telekinetically knocked their weapons away, offering them a final chance to serve her. Harley Quinn appeared interested, wondering if she could bring back the Joker, who seemed to have been killed in a helicopter crash. Enchantress claimed that she could resurrect him, and happily accepted Harley's servitude, but was subsequently taken by surprise when Harley cut out her heart with Katana's sword, giving Rick Flag and the Squad a chance to destroy the superweapon. A weakened Enchantress desperately attempted to stop Deadshot from shooting down her superweapon by giving him a vision of his daughter Zoe Lawton begging him not to make the shot. Deadshot, however, managed to tearfully power through the vision, and brought the supwerweapon down with a single shot. A fallen Enchantress begs Katana to kill and thus reunite her in death with Incubus. Flag, however, holds Katana back and orders Enchantress to return June Moone's body to her, threatening to otherwise kill her (by crushing her heart), but the witch refused. A devastated Flag recalls June's plea to kill her if that means destroying Enchantress, so he tearfully crushes Enchantress's heart, killing the witch once and for all. Moments later, June Moone emerges, ripping Enchantress'skin and clothes off of herself. Personality Just like her brother Incubus, Enchantress is a being of pure malevolence (to the point that even the somewhat amoral Deadshot calls her out on it in outrage), who takes pride in once having been worshiped by ancient humans as a goddess, and she is thus very eager to conquer the modern world with her mystical powers, once she possesses June Moone, frees herself from Amanda Waller, and frees her brother. Enchantress does, however, seem to dearly love her brother, helping him adjust to the 'new world' and after Incubus' death at the hands of the Suicide Squad, she is devastated and, upon her posterior defeat, expresses a desire to be reunited with him in death. She was also shown to have a very mischievous side to her such as the time when she deliberately pressed the button to live explosives only seconds after Rick Flag had instructed her how to detonate them before teleporting away while laughing. As well as deliberately jump scaring Gerard Davis for seemingly no reason other then her own amusement by appearing in a bathroom mirror before grabbing his head through the mirror and smashing it into the glass, all before transferring her brother's mind and soul into his body. All of this indicates that the Enchantress has a very twisted sense of humor. Somewhat ironically this makes her very similar to Harley Quinn, the one who ultimately caused her defeat. Enchantress was also known to have extreme pride in her status as a metahuman, even thinking of herself as a goddess. As one of the oldest living metahumans, she takes great pleasure in showing off her powers, and firmly believes that it is the metahumans' destiny to inherent the Earth from their human oppressors, believing that the events of recent years are sign that they are ready to rise up against the humans. Despite this, Enchantress was willing to allow certain humans, provided that they were useful or amusing, such as Deadshot or Harley Quinn to live, provided they agreed to serve her in the new world. She is also manipulative, trying to bring others under her control, notably creating a large army of humans whom she converted into Eyes of the Adversary. She managed to use Flag's love for her host, June Moone, to keep him quiet about her vanishing (to free Incubus) by showing him a vision of June dying. However (ironically, much like Amanda Waller), Enchantress' incredible level of power also makes her arrogant, inducing her to think of herself as a goddess, who is entitled to be worshiped by human and metahumans alike. Hence, she is relatively easily outsmarted by the cunning, yet far less powerful Harley Quinn, which allows Enchantress to be defeated. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Control of Mystical Energy:' Enchantress is a fearsome inter-dimensional mystical being, with her and her brother Incubus having been worshiped in the past as gods, and Amanda Waller claims that Enchantress and her brother are the most powerful metahumans that she has ever come across, with Enchantress nearly overpowering the combined might of the Suicide Squad single-handedly. Despite having been worshiped as a god by the ancient Pre-Columbian Maya and Incas, however, Enchantress is notably not quite as powerful as an actual Olympian God. **'Superhuman Strength:' Enchantress, while not as physically strong as her brother Incubus, still has a degree of superhuman strength (roughly equal to that of Killer Croc), allowing her to battle the entire Suicide Squad at once, knocking her opponents back with her powerful blows. **'Superhuman Durability:' Enchantress is superhumanly durable, being unfazed by a mighty blow from Harley Quinn's baseball bat, many bullets of Deadshot, and even the superhumanly strong attacks of Killer Croc. However, Harley was notably able to cut Enchantress' chest open with Soultaker, most likely breaking the through her skin do to it’s mystical properties. **'Transformation:' June Moone, due to being possessed by a witch, can willingly switch between her normal form and her demonic form of Enchantress, doing so every time June says the word "Enchantress". **'Teleportation:' Enchantress is able to teleport herself over both short and tremendously long distances in seconds, and upon Amanda Waller's order, was able to teleport to a secret weapons vault in Tehran, Iran, and steal a top-secret binder and teleport back to Waller's board room, all within mere seconds. **'Resurrection:' Enchantress, when attempting to persuade Harley Quinn to join her, claims that in exchange she will resurrect her lover Joker (who was presumed to be dead) back to life. **'Telepathy:' Enchantress can sense nearby minds and implant visions of alternate events into humans near her, thus convincing Deadshot that he defeated and killed Batman (instead of Batman actually defeating and arresting him), convincing Harley Quinn that she and the Joker were a happily married couple with 2 children (instead of being forcibly separated), and convincing El Diablo that his wife and children were still alive and a happy family (instead of him having accidentally killed them in a fit of rage). However, a person with exceptionally strong willpower and mental fortitude can overcome this enthralling telepathy, with El Diablo thus breaking free, and continuing his attack against the mystical siblings. Her abilities also failed to influence Deadshot when she projected an illusion of his daughter, Zoe Lawton in front of him, telling him to stop fighting Enchantress. **'Telekinesis:' Enchantress was able to telekinetically disarm the Suicide Squad members of their weapons with a single hand gesture, as she was annoyed by the teams persistence in fighting her. **'Electrokinesis:' Is able to generate electric currents, and also can absorb the electricity. **'Weather Manipulation:' Is able to control the weather, and can produce lightning, thunder, rain, snow, storms and so on. **'Intangibility:' Enchantress can somewhat phase herself through solid objects, as she notably ambushed Gerard Davis while herself seemingly within a mirror, and stretching out her (re-solidified) hands from the mirror for attack. **'Superhuman Longevity': Enchantress, much like an Olympian God, is capable of living for millennia, being 6,373 years old (thus being born roughly a millennia prior to the War of the Gods) by the time she is finally killed, by Rick Flag. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Enchantress is exceptionally intelligent, given her tremendously long lifespan, and is notably smarter than her brother Incubus. Enchantress' intellect extends to her tactical and deceptive skills, though her immense arrogance and God complex occasionally cloud her judgement. **'Expert Tactician:' Enchantress is quite adept at using cunning and planning to outwit her enemies. After June Moone accidentally transforms into the Enchantress during her sleep while in Midway City, she teleports away and releases the spirit of her brother Incubus, as a long-term plan to escape from Amanda Waller's captivity. Hence, after releasing him, she tells Incubus to wait and build up his powers. When her brother starts wreaking havoc, Waller (unaware of Incubus being her brother) sends Enchantress to stop him, which gives her the perfect opportunity to escape and betray Waller and the Suicide Squad and join her brother, who saved her when Waller tried to kill Enchantress (by damaging her heart). However, Enchantress' arrogance and superiority complex occasionally make her tactics imperfect, which is what allowed Harley Quinn to ultimately trick and undermine her. **'Bilingual:' Enchantress speaks her native ancient language while addressing her brother Incubus, and is also fluent in English. *'Master Combatant:' Enchantress is an extremely skilled armed and hand-to-hand combatant (most likely having centuries of combat experience), though preferring to battle with the help of 2 long daggers. Her skill was such that she swiftly overpowered the combined might of Rick Flag, Deadshot, and Harley Quinn, and even the immensely formidable samurai warrior Katana was only able to hold her own against Enchantress for a limited time, though that might have been primarily due to the latter's superior strength, coupled with her rapid teleportation every so often (to avoid Katana's sword slashes). Relationships Family *Incubus † - brother Allies *Eyes of the Adversary - army of converted humans Enemies *ARGUS **Amanda Waller - enemy and captive *Suicide Squad - intended teammates turned opponents **Rick Flag - attempted thrall and killer **Harley Quinn - **Killer Croc **Deadshot - attempted thrall, superweapon's destroyer **El Diablo † - brother's killer **Katana **Captain Boomerang Gallery Promotional images Enchantress comic character poster.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-enchantress.jpg Suicide Squad character portrait - Enchantress.png Suicide Squad tattoo poster - Enchantress.jpg Suicide Squad character poster - Enchantress.jpg Empire - Suicide Squad Enchantress cover.png Enchantress 1.png Enchantress 2.jpg Screenshots Enchantress holds her finger to her mouth.jpg The Enchantress looking.png The Enchantress staring.png Screen-Shot-2016-07-29-at-9.05.54-AM-e1469809918341.jpg Enchantress Dance.gif References Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Magic users Category:Task Force X members Category:Villains Category:Mystical Entities